


Idiots Part III

by JadeMoon



Series: Idiots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Dumbasses, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Missed all the signs, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeMoon/pseuds/JadeMoon
Summary: Agent Thirteen isn't new to SHIELD, she's been with them for more than half her life. She's made every effort to NOT make friends because people suck and they stab you in the back the first chance they get. She's been quite successful until she gets stationed at the Avenger's compound. There, things start to unravel for her and she finds herself breaking her own rules. Rules she put in place to protect herself. She's caught off guard by the one and only Captain Rogers and things just spiral from there.They're both idiots. You'll see. Then we may add a third idiot, but Barnes is by far the brightest of the three.





	Idiots Part III

Hayley shuffles down the long corridor to Director Fury’s office. She’s exhausted and her head feels numb. Whatever that hardass doctor gave her caused the numbness, possibly the exhaustion, or that could be from dealing with an epic amount of bullshit. She has a feeling going into see Fury is only going to add to the bullshit levels. 

She should have brought hip waders.

She knocks thrice and waits for Fury’s gruff voice to tell her to enter. She steps inside and has to bite her lip from groaning when she sees Captain Rogers. 

“Agent Thirteen, glad to see you up and around so soon,” Fury says eyeing her up. “Care to tell me what the hell happened?”

“At which point, Sir?”

“Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” Fury says sitting down and folding his hands together on his desk. He nods for both Hayley and Rogers to have a seat. They sit. Hayley touches the bandage on her head that’s covering the gash she sustained. 

“I’m waiting,” Fury says impatiently. Hayley starts talking, recounting the events right up till Romanov and Barton arrived.

Fury sits quietly and Rogers hasn’t said a fucking thing so far. She’s unsettled that he’s here at all. Is this a disciplinary meeting? She wouldn’t be surprised, but she’d be pissed the fuck off. 

“Turn signal fluid,” Fury states, rolling the words like he’s playing scrabble. “Why the hell did you think that was a good idea? I sent them with you to help get the intel, not for you to make fools of them--”

“With all due respect, Sir, this isn’t Agent Thirteen’s fault. Putting someone who has rarely worked alongside other seasoned agents with brand new agents wasn’t the best way to approach this.”

“With all due respect, Captain Rogers,” Fury fires back, “Agent Thirteen needs to work with other agents regardless of who the hell they are.”

“You can’t move an agent who has only handled solo missions for the majority of their career into a position where they have to monitor new agents and complete a mission, Sir. She should have been assigned with a seasoned agent. One who would know there is no such thing as  _ turn signal fluid _ ,” Rogers persists. Hayley is stunned to the point she just blinks. 

Fury looks from Hayley to Rogers and back again.

“You mean to tell me this could have been avoided if we had catered to Agent Thirteen’s desire to be a solo act?” Fury antagonizes. Hayley can see Steve’s getting irritated now. 

“No. I’m saying that we wouldn’t have had three injured agents, one of which has lost fingers, if we had assigned Agent Thirteen to work with another seasoned agent. Just like we did when we put her and Widow on an assignment together. They were finished in half the time, there were no casualties, and no one was injured.”

Steve hits it out of the park with that one and Fury can only nod his head.

“Fair enough, Captain Rogers. I take it the intel was recovered, Agent Thirteen?”

“I gave it to Agent Barton.”

Steve puts it on the desk in front of Fury. 

“She completed the mission, Sir.”

“She did indeed,” Fury states. “You’re on the injured list until further notice, Agent. That means don’t do anything stupid like looking for turn signal fluid. Dismissed.”

She and Rogers both get up.

“Not you, Captain Rogers,” Fury states. Hayley glances at Steve who looks beaten. She feels a sudden remorse for being such a cunt to him. 

Hayley exits the office and makes her way back to the quarters she’s keeping for the moment. She’s still reeling from Steve coming to her rescue. She fully expected that meeting to be a disciplinary hearing along with some sort of corrective measures. When he stood up for her and held his ground that this was not Hayley’s fault…

Was she wrong? Was she wrong to think he was just using this friendship thing as a way to get her to stay? 

Maybe. Maybe not. She’s shown an aptitude for getting things done. Yes, things went to hell in a fucking handbasket with the new agents on this last mission. Yes, she should never have told them to look for turn signal fluid, but honestly how the hell was she supposed to know they’d both be dumb enough to try? But the previous mission with Romanov had been smooth sailing from start to finish. 

“Okay, but why come to my fucking rescue?” she asks no one as she walks into her temporary abode. “What the fuck?”

She can’t wrap her mind around this or around Steve. What the hell does he want from her? Really want? Not this  _ we’re friends _ bullshit. Not this  _ trust me _ garbage. 

Here’s a better question: why does she even care? 

She can’t answer that. She can’t answer why she cares now when she’s not given two shits what anyone else has thought of her. She’s always done her job, completed the mission, done what was asked of her without getting involved with whomever is in charge at that particular location. Why are these fucks so different? Why is  _ Steve _ so goddamn different?

She can’t keep denying the answer forever. She knows it’s because her loneliness has eaten a hole so deep that nothing has been able to fill it until now. 

Her head hurts and her brain is just looping in circles over this  _ is he/isn’t he _ bullshit. Why can’t she just keep to herself? Life is so much easier when the only person she has is herself.

“Agent Thirteen, Captain Rogers wishes to know if he may come see you.”

“Why?”

There’s a knock at the door. 

“FRIDAY, is that Captain Rogers?”

“Yes, Agent. Would you like me to unlock the door?”

“Is he going to go away if we don’t?” Hayley asks and then wonders why the fuck she’s having a conversation with a computer program. 

“I can ask him if you would like.”

“No,” she says getting up. She heads to the door and opens it. Steve is standing there still looking beat down. 

“Agent Thirteen,” he says, though his words are choked. “May I come in?”

“I can’t stop you, Captain Rogers,” she says walking back toward the couch. She hears the door close. Hayley sits down and looks at Rogers. He’s got fists clenched. Is he here to fight her? Is that how the vie for dominance here? Is this the fucking jungle? What the hell did that daffy doctor give her?

“I wanted to see how you were feeling.”

“Fine.”

Silence.

“If you need anything, please...don’t hesitate to ask me,” he states in a quiet voice. He hasn’t looked at her once and remains looking at the floor as he turns to leave. 

“Which one of us is the idiot, Steve?” she asks. At this point getting reprimanded and being placed on corrective action may be the only way to see what the fuck is going on.

“I am.”

“Why?”

His back is still towards her and his head is down. 

“Hayley, I didn’t do this to upset you or undermine your abilities as an agent. I know how good you are. I don’t, actually, I’ve never worked with you, but...Clint and Nat told me and I keep bringing up your file and you must think I’m insane or something…”

She hears him take a deep breath.

“I wanted to get you used to running missions with us--with the Avengers. I want you to be part of this team. Not just because you’re a goddamn good agent.”

“Why then?”

“You know why. I’ve told you. I like being around you. You and I...we don’t have very many close friends…”

“You have Barnes.”

“I have Barnes,” he says nearly repeating her words, “but who do you have?” he asks. 

“Myself. Everyone else throws me away.” 

She can’t believe she said that out loud and she groans. 

“I won’t throw you away, Hayley. I would never do that,” he says, sounding more hurt now than before. He turns around slowly and his eyes widen. 

“You’re bleeding,” he says rushing over to her. Hayley touches the bandage and sure enough her fingers are tinged in red. 

“Great,” she mumbles. “Back to fucking medical.”

“Let me see. Maybe it’s just something that needs to be rebandaged,” he says sitting on the arm of the couch. “Please. I won’t hurt you.”

She laughs. He drops his hands.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she says bluntly. Steve blinks at her.

“I don’t. Let me see this,” he says as he gently pulls the bandage free. She winces and he grimaces. 

“I have stuff to clean this up. Just…just wait here, okay?” he says getting up quickly. “I’ll be right back.”

She watches him run out the door. She can feel the blood starting to trickle now. She should probably go see if she can get it to stop. She stands up, wobbles quite a bit, and heads back to the bathroom. By the time she’s at the bathroom door the hallway is swaying crazily and her legs feel like their made of rubber. 

“Hayley?”

“Steve.” She doesn’t know how loud she called him. Her ears are ringing. She slumps against the wall in hopes of staying upright. 

“I’ve got you, babydoll, I’ve got you.” 

She feels Steve’s arms around her, can feel the heat radiating from his body as he lifts her up into his arms and carries her somewhere. She closes her eyes because things are looking really Dali-esque right now. 

“Steve,” she mumbles. She doesn’t know what the hell she wants to say to him. Her mind is blurry.

“It’s alright, babydoll, I’ve got you. We’re going back to medical so they can fix this shit.”

“Kay.”

=================================================================================================

“What happened?” Bucky asks running up alongside Steve as he carries a nearly unconscious Hayley through the hall.

“We were talking, I turned around and she was bleeding. I left to get my first aid kit and when I came back she was sliding down the wall in her bathroom.”

“Is this from the clusterfuck?” Bucky asks as he brushes her hair from the gash on her head.

“Must be. Get the elevator, Buck. Hurry.”

Bucky presses the button and tells FRIDAY they need medical and to alert them that he, Steve, and Hayley are on their way.

She moans softly and Steve cradles her a little tighter. 

“Hang on, babydoll. We’re going to medical,” he whispers to her. 

“Keep her upright, Steve. Let me see,” Bucky says as he tilts Hayley’s head back to keep the blood from getting any more into her eye. “Who the hell stitched her up? Ray Charles?”

“Don’t know. Can you see if the stitches burst?” Steve asks as the elevator slowly descends. 

“Can’t tell. Did they give her blood thinners for some reason? Aspirin for the pain maybe?” Bucky asks. Steve shakes his head. He needs the elevator to go faster. 

It finally opens and he storms into medical with a hell bent for leather look in his eyes. 

“What happened?” Bruce asks when he sees them.

“Head wound from a mission. She started bleeding and then she...just help, Bruce,” Steve pleads. 

“This way,” Bruce says pulling on Steve’s arm and leading him to a private room. “You and you, come with me,” he says to a couple of nurses on the way. They follow him. Bruce puts on gloves and starts giving orders to the nurses before Steve even puts her down on the bed. 

“She had a stitch pop. It’s not as bad as it looks, but they should have kept her for observation. She’s got a concussion if I had to guess,” Bruce explains as he removes the current stitches and then applies new ones. He then does a series of butterfly strips over the stitches as an extra precaution. 

“That lump started to swell which popped the stitch,” he tells Steve and Bucky as he finishes up. “She’s out of it, but not unconscious. Looks like she just fell asleep. It might be the painkillers they gave her. I’ll have to look and see what they did.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Steve asks He runs the back of his hand along her cheek, fear filling his stomach that she’s more hurt than anyone realizes.

“That’s why we’re going to keep her in her for observation. I had heard you were fond of her, Steve. I didn’t think the rumors were true,” Bruce says gently. 

“She’s a friend,” Steve argues. 

“But you won’t see him hold my hand like this if I get hurt,” Bucky says smugly. Steve glares at him. Now isn’t the time for jokes. Hayley’s hurt. She was bleeding. The gash on her head is bad. She’s got a huge knot and it’s black and blue…

“I want her hooked up to an IV. Get her stripped and gowned,” Bruce tells the nurses. “That means you two have to leave,” he says looking at Steve and Bucky. Steve shakes his head no.

“Are you dating?” Bruce asks as he pulls the gloves off and walks Steve and Bucky out of the room.

“No. I just told you--”

“Then you don’t get to be in there when they strip her, Steve. You either, Barnes.”

“What the hell did I do?!” Bucky demands. 

“She’s going to be fine, Steve. Once we have her situated I’ll let you know. You can come see her for a little while. Fair?”

Steve grumbles a half-assed agreement and leans against the wall sulking. 

“She’s going to be fine, kid. Let Bruce keep her overnight to watch her. You want her to be safe, right?”

“I do.”

“The Mets are playing the Phillies tonight. Want to come watch? Once you’re done down here?” Bucky asks. Steve nods his head. Bucky claps him on the shoulder. 

“Steve, this isn’t your fault. It’s not Clint’s fault. It is partially her fault for telling the newbs to look for turn signal fluid, but even then...no one could have predicted this would happen. Except maybe Wanda.”

“She’s not a mind reader, Buck.”

“Says you.”

“Says me. She’s not the goddamn Long Island Medium either.”

Bucky grins. 

“Come up when you’re done.”

“Yeah.”

Bucky leaves and Steve waits impatiently for the nurses to do whatever it is they’re doing so he can see Hayley again. 

Bruce goes into the room and comes out a few minutes later. 

“They gave her some pretty potent painkillers earlier. Her blood pressure is low and that, I think, is what caused her to pass out. Not the concussion. The attending gave her something to lower her blood pressure and then gave her a super strong painkiller shortly thereafter. We’re going to keep an eye on her, Steve. She’s going to be alright.”

Steve grunts.

“How did he not know what the fuck he was giving her?” Steve demands. 

“It was a reaction her body had to the medicine, not something that normally happens. Some people have different reactions to medicines,” Bruce explains as he opens the door to the tiny private room. Hayley is sound asleep on the bed, an IV drip running to her right arm, a blood pressure cuff on her left. She’s in a soft cotton gown and her dark hair is pooled around her shoulders. She would look peaceful if not for the mark on her head. 

Steve pulls the little stool over to the side of the bed and takes her hand. 

“We’ll be back to check on her in a little while. Don’t stay here all night, Steve. You need rest, too,” Bruce advises as he leaves the room. 

Steve toys with Hayley’s fingers for a little while, occasionally checking the BP screen to see where she’s at. It still looks low based on what his own normally is. 

“I’m sorry about this, babydoll. Buck’s right, I should have talked to you about doing team missions before suggesting to send you out without your knowledge. I wasn’t trying to get you hurt. I would never do anything to hurt you, babydoll. I know you think I’m not being honest and maybe you think I’m just fucking with you, but I swear to you I’m not.”

He stops talking and takes a few deep breaths to keep the tears from falling. His only wish is that he could say this to her when she’s awake instead of bumbling around and getting tongue tied.

=================================================================================================

Hayley opens her eyes and is greeted by a woman she doesn’t know.

“There you are. Good morning. Or afternoon, rather.”

“Where am I?”

“Medical. Your blood pressure bottomed out and you fainted.”

“Do what now?” Hayley asks tiredly. She feels weak and sore and her head feels like someone used it for a battering ram. She touches her head and winces in pain.

“I’d leave that alone. You took a really nasty hit yesterday. Do you remember anything?”

“A car crash, gun shots, Fury bitching at me…” 

But that’s not all she remembers. She has a fuzzy memory of Steve for some reason. Steve holding her tightly in his arms, whispering something to her.

“Captain Rogers brought you down to us. The swelling on your bump caused you to pop a stitch and your blood pressure dropped which caused you to faint. He found you and carried you down here. I understand he was quite upset.”

Hayley’s eyes snap over to the nurse. Steve was upset?

“Upset,” she says.

“Upset,” the nurse says again, “but that could just be how the rumor mill around here works. I’ve heard other things about you two.”

“Oh sweet Christ,” Hayley groans. “Does it have to do with muff diving while I’m fully clothed?”

The nurse laughs.

“No, but that’s pretty damn funny. I heard that you two were secretly dating.”

“We’re friends.”

“Close friends clearly. But enough about the rumors with you and Captain Rogers. How are you feeling?”

“Confused.”

“Care to elaborate?” a gentle looking man asks as he walks into the room. “Bruce Banner,” he says introducing himself. Hayley’s eyes widen for a second. The softer side to Mean Green stands before her. 

“Just...things are a little fuzzy.”

“They will be. You have a mild concussion and that coupled with the blood pressure drop will make that happen. It’s temporary in most cases. Your blood pressure is back to normal - at least as far as a normal range.”

“Can I leave?”

“If you can eat something and keep it down, yes. If you don’t or you can’t, then no.”

“Fine,” she gripes. “What are we having?”

Bruce gives her a short list of things she can have to start off with, none of which sound appealing. She settles on toast and scrambled eggs. She has no idea where they’re getting it from and she doesn’t care. As soon as the plate arrives she eats what she thinks will satisfy Banner in order to release her.

“I should make you eat all of this since it’s not that much, but I have a feeling you’ll throw the plate at me.”

He reads her pretty well. 

“Get her clothes,” he says to the nurse. She nods and trots off. “Steve and Bucky were here this morning to check on you,” he says casually as he removes the IV from Hayley’s arm. 

“Both of them?”

“Mostly Steve. Buck just kind of stayed outside of the room and poked fun at Steve when he didn’t think I was listening.”

“It really is one-sided,” Hayley muses.

“Oh no it’s not,” Bruce says looking up at her. “Not by any means. I’ve seen Steve dish shit out to Bucky like you wouldn’t believe. Ask Steve what happened when he ate the last waffle Wanda made. He torments Bucky equally if not more than Bucky torments him. It’s like having twin five year olds.”

Hayley laughs at Bruce’s analogy of the two best friends. 

“Never on a mission,” she says.

“No. They both take that very seriously. Usually. I’ve heard from Natasha that occasionally they get stupid when they’re bored, but I’ve not been witness to it.”

He finishes up, slaps a bandaid over the puncture site on her arm and then checks her head. 

“Stitches seem to be holding up better. I want you back down her in a week. Do you feel lightheaded or dizzy?”

“No.”

“Stand up for me.”

“You robbed me of my clothes,” she contests.

“I have them right here,” the nurse pipes up. 

“Just try and stand up. You aren’t going to bare anything I haven’t seen before.”

She sits up with a mournful groan and swings her legs off the bed. Bruce holds his hand out for her to take when she slides off the bed. She hops down and her legs shake a little, but otherwise she feels okay.

“How do you feel now?” Banner asks. She gives him the thumbs up.

“Good. Get dressed. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Banner tells her. He leaves the room with the nurse and Hayley gets dressed as quickly as she can. She wants to go see Steve. She doesn’t know what she’s going to say, she just wants to go see him. 

Banner comes back a few minutes later and taps lightly on the door.

“Are you decent?”

“Physically.”

“Nice,” he chuckles as he comes in. “You’re good to go, but if you start exhibiting any dizziness, monster headache, vomiting, anything of the sort, get down her right away. You’re off the roster till I clear you.”

She salutes him and finally escapes medical. 

She takes the elevator up to the living quarters with a determination to apologize to Steve for being so…

So what? So bitchy? So cunt-like? Yes. The story she got from the nurse was that Steve had carried her into medical which coincides with the hazy memory she has of being in his arms. Banner said he came to check on her with Barnes in tow. The nurse said he was upset. 

She needs to see him.

She gets to his door and freezes. What if he’s not there? What if he has company? What if he doesn’t want to see her? What if he’s pissed off at her? What if this is unacceptable behaviour from an agent towards a superior? What if…

She knocks on the door before she chickens out. 

The door opens and Steve looks shocked to see her. He’s in his stealth suit and she can see he’s getting ready to leave.

“I didn’t...I’m sorry for disturbing you--”

“Hayley!” he says excitedly and throws the door open the rest of the way. “How do you feel? Are you okay? Did Bruce let you go? You didn’t just leave without telling him, did you?”

He fires off the questions one after the other and all in one breath.

“I’m better, I’m okay, Bruce let me go, he knows I left,” she answers. He closes the door and smiles for a second, but only a second before it fades. 

“I’m sorry, Hayley--”

“I’m the idiot, Steve.”

His blue eyes widen, stunned by what she’s said.

“No...no you’re not, Hails. You’re not...it was my fault. I should have talked to you about this and now I have to leave…”

“It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t tell the newbs to look for turn signal fluid, did you?”

He cracks a smile.

“I got called, but it shouldn’t take long. I’d like to come see you when I get back,” he says softly. 

She nods her head in agreement. The awkward silence is back. He picks up his shield and Hayley turns to leave. She spins around again and does something she’s never done before, she throws her arms around Steve and hugs him. She was afraid for a second he would freak out, but he hugs her back, laying his head on her shoulder and holding her tight against his chest. 

“Be careful, babe,” she whispers to him. 

“I will. I’ll see you soon, Hails.”

They let go and part ways.

=================================================================================================

It’s been almost a week since Steve got shipped off. He’s finally on his way back, tired, sore, and cranky. Whoever is training this new batch of agents isn’t doing a good goddamn job. They’re all over the board, tripping over themselves trying to impress him. He’d have given anything to have run this mission with a seasoned agent (Hayley) or one of the Avengers. This shit has to stop. He knows the only way for them to learn is by experience, but this is just too much. 

The jet finally, finally, finally lands and he gets off of it and heads to his quarters. The hell with the report, Fury can wait a little while. 

He checks his phone for the first time since he left. There’s a message from Bucky. He got called out a few days after Steve did. Doesn’t look like Buck’s home yet, either. There’s a message from Sam about getting tickets to a ballgame, Wanda telling him she needs his help with something she wants to try during training...nothing from Hayley. 

Because she doesn’t have his number. He’s going to have to fix that. 

He doesn’t realize he’s at her door until he looks up from his phone. He looks down at himself--he is in desperate need of a shower. He is beyond ripe and the last thing he wants is for Hayley to have her senses assaulted by his disgusting odor. He backs up and heads to his own quarters. He strips and tosses everything into a pile on the floor. He climbs into the shower and lets the hot water wash away the dirt and grime from his sore, tired body. All he can think of now is going to see Hayley and getting a hug and relaxing with her. He’s never wanted something so badly. Yes he has. Two other things: to get his best friend back (accomplished) and to dance with Peggy (never happened). Hopefully, Hayley will be there and he can make it two and one. 

He finishes up, gets dressed and as he’s fixing his hair he notices the thick scruff on his chin. Shaving will take that much longer, but Hayley’s never seen him scruffy. Will she care? He can shave it later and he can tell her he’ll shave it later when he’s not so tired. Yeah. He’ll shave it later. 

He heads to her quarters wondering if he should have brought flowers. This makes him take pause. She’s just a friend. Who brings their friends flowers for no reason? He rolls his eyes at himself and knocks on her door. 

“Agent Thirteen is currently in the gym, Captain Rogers,” FRIDAY diligently tells him. Steve groans. 

“Thank you--”

“I have informed her you are here and she has asked me to tell you she is on her way up.”

“Goddammit, FRIDAY, don’t do that unless you’re asked,” Steve growls.

“Agent Thirteen asked me to tell her when you emerged from your quarters, Captain Rogers.”

She was waiting for him? Steve’s heart feels lighter suddenly. Hayley has been waiting for him. 

“Agent Thirteen asks if you would like her to come over once she has cleaned up.”

“Yes. Tell her yes.”

“Very well. Agent Thirteen--”

“For gods’ sake, FRIDAY, call her Hayley when you’re talking to me.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers. Hayley says she will be over in about twenty minutes.”

“Thank you.”

Steve heads back to his quarters, a huge grin on his face. He sits down at his desk, gets his sketchbook out and starts to draw Hayley again. This would make the tenth or eleventh sketch of her. He drew Buck a few sketches and gave them to him. One of which was Bucky on the bow of the Titanic in a dress because he wouldn’t leave Steve alone. Buck had threatened to beat Steve’s ass, but he kept the sketch and refused to give it back. Steve also did a sketch of them from when they were much younger, from the memory of a picture that had been taken of them in the late thirties. Bucky had teared up when he saw it and to Steve’s surprise Bucky had framed it and hung it on the wall in his quarters. Steve was touched by the small gesture, knowing that the sketch meant that much to Bucky. 

He hears a soft knock on his door and looks up. He puts the sketch book away and tries to get up from the desk. His muscles tense up and try to lock. He grunts in pain and forces himself up.

He opens the door and has to bite his lip to keep his jaw from falling down. Hayley is fresh out of the shower, her hair is slightly damp and for a change it’s down, framing her face perfectly. 

“Steve?”

“Sorry, Hails. Come in,” he says moving to the side. She walks in and he closes the door.

“You’re hurt.”

“No! I’m okay!” He’s lying. Sort of. 

She gives him a disbelieving look. 

“I never finished apologizing, Steve.”

“Hayley, please don’t,” he says feeling wiped out again suddenly. “I should be the one apologizing. Can we just agree to let this go?” he nearly begs. 

“Have you eaten yet today?”

“No. I’m starved,” he says walking with her over to the couch. “Have you?”

“Earlier. There’s a deli that delivers. They have some pretty good sammies.”

“Sammies?” Steve asks with a smile.

“Sandwiches.”

“I know. I just like how you say it. Sammies.”

“Dork.”

He laughs a little. God he’s missed this with her. 

They stop at the couch and just look at each other. She initiated the hug the last time, would it be okay for him to do it now? Just to show her he missed her and that they’re friends still?

“So? Sammies? Or Wanda says there’s a place you and the other two frequent to get burgers, but I don’t know if they deliver and you don’t look up to going anywhere.”

“I’m not if we’re being honest,” he says. He reaches for her arm and tugs on her gently. “Still friends, Hails?”

“Still friends, babe,” she says with a smile. He pulls her closer and she puts her arms around his waist and lays her head on him. She smells divine, like lavender and a touch of vanilla? He can’t make it out clearly. She lets him go and Steve reluctantly unravels his arms from her. 

“Food,” he says before he makes a complete ass out of himself. “What are you hungry for?”

She shrugs and kicks off her shoes. He watches her as she takes them back toward the door and drops them next to his sneakers. He likes how they look there beside his boots and sneakers. Like they belong there. 

“What are you hungry for?” she asks him. 

“Meat. Not just a burger. I want a steak. I can cook you a steak,” he offers, his mind already planning on where to go to get a good cut of steak and what to make with it. 

She’s looking at him oddly.

“This...we’re not...this isn’t a date...is it?”

“No,” Steve says but there’s a part of him that is screaming that it is. “We’re just friends, Hayley. That’s it.”

“Not according to the skuttlebutt flying around.”

“So I’ve been told. Banner informed me that he’d heard rumors of how close we are.”

“The nurse said she heard we were secretly dating,” Hayley says sitting on his couch and nestling in. She really likes that couch. He’s so happy he spent the money on it now. 

“But that’s not the worst thing I’ve heard,” she says with a mischievous grin. 

“Do tell,” he says intrigued. 

“What do you want to eat and then I’ll tell you.”

He groans. 

“No steak?” he asks. She shakes her head no.

“You just got back and that’s...do you cook for Barnes?”

“Not usually, but I have. He’s a better cook, to be honest. That’s his thing.”

Her eyes widen in surprise.

“I would never have guessed.”

“He’s not a monster, Hails,” Steve says sitting down next to her. She turns so she can face him a little better. He likes it. He likes that she did that. 

“I didn’t say he was, babe. I just...all I know of him is what we’re allowed to know. He was the Winter Soldier, former HYDRA assassin, he’s running a version of the serum you are, he lost his arm on a mission....I’ve heard tales of a huge battle between Stark and the two of you before you went AWOL for a while…”

Steve sits back and nods his head. Not what he wanted to talk about. Not in the least. 

“Sorry,” she says quickly. “I think I found that boundary between us. Why don’t you get something to eat and get some rest,” she says getting up. He grabs her hand and holds her there.

“Don’t, Hayley. Don’t go. I want to see you. You aren’t overstepping anything, it’s just not something I want to talk about right now, that’s all.” He’s amazed at how smoothly that came out. 

“Steve, I’m sorry--”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Hails. You and I both have pasts that the other doesn’t know about. There’s time enough for that, just not today.”

She considers this for a moment. She still looks uneasy, nervous. He pulls her closer again and takes her other hand.

“Hayley, you didn’t upset me, you didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

She studies him for a moment, her green eyes look so sad. It hurts him to see her sad. He tilts his head till it’s on his shoulder even though it hurts to do this now. She smiles. 

“Such a dork.”

He laughs and pulls her into another hug. This one he likes soooo much more. His head is on her chest and she’s so goddamn soft and she smells so good. She rubs his back slowly and that feels amazing, too. 

“You’re like stone, babe. You’re a tensed up mess back here,” she muses as she kneads her fingers into his muscles. He stifles a moan. He wants more of this. 

“I know.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Steve. You need to rest. You need to go to bed,” she says pushing away from him. He groans.

“I need to relax. I can do that with you, can’t I?”

“People will talk.”

“They’re already talking. The hell with them,” he says fiercely. “I want to hang out with you.”

She smiles and it makes him feel better. 

“Stay. Hang out. No steaks, we’ll get something else. We can watch another movie--”

“You can lay down and let me play with your hair,” she interjects. She giggles when he smiles. The very idea of getting to do that makes him so happy. 

“Where do you want to order from?” she asks. He pulls her back to the couch so she has to sit down next to him again. 

“Jerry’s is good and fast. Let me see your head,” he says putting his hand on her face and tilting her head so he can get a better look. She lets him maneuver her. He brushes her hair from her brow, loving how soft her hair is and how that vanilla scent intensifies briefly when he moves her hair. 

The knot on her head is still there, but it’s nowhere near the size it was. There is still some faint bruising, but that’s mostly gone, too. There’s going to be a scar, though. Her pretty face has been marred because of the fuck up with that mission and that irritates the hell out of him. 

“What’s wrong? Bruce says it’s healing fine and I’ll be good to go back on the roster by next week.”

“That soon?” he asks, astonished.

“It’s what he says.”

Steve furrows his brow and looks a little closer at the knot and runs his fingers around the edges. She flinches a little.

“Does it hurt?”

“It’s still tender.” 

He brushes her hair back again and looks into her eyes. Seh smiles and her eyes sparkle. Steve’s heart skips a few beats. It’s a weird feeling. 

“Ever order from Jerry’s?” he asks as he gets up.

“No.”

He comes back with a menu and hands it to her. She tucks her legs under her as she peruses the menu. 

“What are you getting?”

“Ruben probably or pastrami on rye.”

He watches her as she bites her lower lip. 

“French dip?” she asks. He shrugs. 

“Never had it. Try it,” he suggests. “What are we getting with it?”

She looks at him for a second and then turns sideways on the couch, resting her back against the overstuffed cushioned arm. 

“Come here and help me look.”

He doesn’t hesitate. He finagles himself between her legs and lays with his back against her, his head resting just below her collarbone. She holds the menu so they can both see it. 

“Am I too heavy?” he asks when she moves a little.

“No, you’re alright, just smashing my tit a little.”

He lifts himself up, she adjusts herself and he immediately wishes he’d done it for her. Right after that he starts wondering what the hell is going on. Friends. Friends. Friends. 

“Better?” he asks before he settles back down on to her. 

“Yup.”

He leans back again and they look at sides. 

“Their coleslaw is okay,” he tells her, “but the disco fries are dynomite.”

“Disco fries sound great.”

“Double order?” he asks craning his neck to look at her face. She smiles which makes him smile. He  _ really _ likes this.

“Sure. I’ll buy--”

“No you won’t. They have my card on file there,” he says digging his phone out of his back pocket carefully. 

“Fine. I’ll buy the next time. Don’t argue or we won’t hang out anymore.”

“That’s such bullshit,” he gripes as he calls Jerry’s. “Such absolute--hi, I’d like to place an order for delivery, please.”

Hayley is laughing so hard she’s bouncing him and that makes him laugh and he’s having a hell of a time trying to get the order placed which only makes her laugh harder, which makes him want to laugh harder….

“You’re such a goddamn brat,” he laughs as he hangs up. She loses it and really starts laughing. Steve joins her and the two of them are laughing like idiots just like the other night. Almost. She’s got her hands on his chest and his hands are over hers and this is just...wow.

She settles down finally. 

“Can I play with your hair while we wait?” she asks.

“I told you you didn’t have to ask, Hails. Just do it. I won’t stop you.”

Her fingers work their way into the longer hairs on the top of his head, gently pulling as she twirls the strands around her fingers. When she brushes her nails against his scalp he moans softly. Goddamn does this feel so good. And the place he’s laying is amazing.

“Even your pecs are tight,” she says poking her free fingers into his chest lightly. “You need a good massage.”

“Are you offering?”

“I mostly just hurt people, Steve.”

He laughs a little. 

“Is that a no?”

“Pretty sure that’s a no. I wouldn’t know where to start anyway.”

“Do like you were when you were kneading the muscles in my back earlier. That’s it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, babe,” she says softly. He looks up at her.

“Hayley, you won’t hurt me. It takes a lot to physically hurt me.”

“We’ll see what happens after you eat. You may want to take that nap you’re fighting off.”

“Hmph,” he grunts in defiance. He puts his hand back over hers and closes his eyes while she continues to play with his hair. 

“Steve. Steve, baby, wake up. Your phone’s ringing.”

Steve opens his eyes and sits up, head clouded, body stiff, and looks around. He sees his phone and picks it up. 

“Yeah. Down in a minute,” he mutters. He rubs his eyes and then feels a soft hand on his back, rubbing slow circles.

“I fell asleep...didn’t I?” he asks feeling like a horse’s ass.

“You did. You’re tired, Steve.”

“I know. Doesn’t excuse the fact I keep passing out on you.”

She laughs and puts her head on his shoulder.

“What did you tell me when I called you babe?”

“That you’re comfortable with me...alright, alright, I get it,” he grumps. 

“Are you?”

“I am, Hails. I told you I like you. The only other person I’m this relaxed around is Buck. Congratulations,” he jests as he stands up and stretches.

“Can I get a medal?” she asks teasingly. 

“Brat,” he laughs. “Want to come with me to get the food?’

“So we can set the rumor mill ablaze some more? Absolutely.”

He grins and they put their shoes on and head down to the lobby together. He still feels stupid for falling asleep on her again.

“Hayley,” he begins as they head back up, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep--”

“Steve,” she says stopping him. “The first time it happened was because you had a headache. The second time and this time is because you were relaxed. Why is it okay for me to call you babe and be relaxed, but for you not to be relaxed and just sleep around me? Are you afraid of me?”

“No, I’m not afraid of you, Hails. It’s rude.”

“Rude. You’re being contradictory. Either we’re both comfortable or we aren’t. If you’re not then I won’t call you babe and will probably resort to calling you Sir or Captain Rogers.”

He shoots her a scathing look. She isn’t phased. 

“You can’t do it both ways.”

“Hayley, I don’t want you to be upset with me. I don’t want you to think I’m just this guy who naps whenever you’re around. I don’t want you to stop hanging around because you’re bored because I’m always asleep.”

“You aren’t always asleep. I seem to recall you laughing hysterically with me for the duration of  _ Signs _ .”

“Yeah,” he chuckles as he remembers picking her up and having her laugh so hard she was gasping for air and then laughing till he thought he’d vomit.

“We can go back to just sitting next to each other. Maybe...maybe doing these things with you isn’t a good idea.” Her voice is quiet and she’s looking at the floor. This isn’t what he wants. 

Her phone starts to ring. 

“It’s Maria,” she says as she answers. Steve can hear Maria’s voice but can’t make out what she’s saying. 

“I’ll be there in five,” Hayley says and hangs up. Steve’s heart sinks. 

“You’re off the roster--”

“For missions,” she interjects. “Maria has something she wants me to help her with. Part of that other project.”

“It can’t wait I take it?” he asks sullenly. She shakes her head no.

“Some other time,” she says handing him the bag she was carrying and pressing the next floor. They’re one above where Maria would be and three below where his quarters are. The elevator door opens and she gives him a small smile. 

“If you get done before tomorrow morning, come by,” he says as the doors close. He doesn’t hear her response, if she said anything at all. 

He gets to his quarters, takes the food to the kitchen, deposits it on the counter and then hauls himself back to his bedroom where he throws himself across the bed. Why can’t he just keep his stupid mouth shut?

=================================================================================================

Hayley is with Maria until almost two in the morning. They finally call it quits and Hayley goes back to her quarters. She strips, climbs into bed, and then stares at the ceiling. 

What the fuck is going on with Steve? What the fuck is going on with her? We’re just friends. He strokes her hair, they hug, she holds him and plays with his hair, he falls asleep on her, he holds her hand…

Is this friendship? Really? She doesn’t know. She genuinely does not know. She’s never really had a friend like Steve, only people who pretended to be and then knifed her when she let her guard down. Literally. She’s got the scars to prove it. But never one like Steve. 

She hears something. It sounds like knocking. It’s 230 in the morning, who the fuck is knocking...if that’s what she’s hearing. 

She gets up and walks into the living room. There’s nothing. Just as she starts to think she’s hearing things the soft knocking comes again.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Agent Thirteen?”

“Who the fuck is knocking at my chamber door?”

“‘Tis Captain Rogers, and nothing more.” 

“Clever girl,” Hayley says applauding the AI’s recognition of Poe.

“Thank you, Agent Thirteen. Shall I let him in?”

“Sure,” she says before she has a chance to really think about this.

The door unlocks and Steve steps timidly into her apartment. Hayley realizes she’s in nothing but a tank top and bikini briefs. Oh well. He’s seen chicks in swimsuits that cover a lot less, she’s sure of it.

“Steve?”

“Did I...I didn’t wake you, did I?” he asks as he quietly closes the door. 

“No. I just got back up here about twenty minutes ago. What’s wrong?”

“I’m an idiot?”

She shakes her head and tries not to laugh. He’s spooked about earlier. She is, too. 

“You’re not an idiot. Well, maybe we both are,” she tells him. 

“It’s not one sided or contradictory...is it? For me to want to be around you and have you just be yourself? Do these things you seem to like to do? You like what you do...right?” he asks nervously. 

“Are you referring to me putting holes in people’s heads or spending time with you?”

“Spending time with me. Jesus Christ, Hails, please tell me you don’t get off on killing people.”

“I don’t. It’s just part of the job,” she says with a shrug. 

“Good, because I was going to make you have a psych eval if you said you did.” There’s a little bit of playfulness to his tone. Only a little. He’s still a little upset from the sound of things. 

“Where does that leave you?” she asks. 

“Trying to figure out how  _ not  _ to put my foot in my goddamn mouth around you mostly. You know I like being around you, Hails. I am comfortable around you...relaxed. It’s not something I’m used to having with people.”

“You have your entire team, Steve. Romanov, Barnes, Connery-Malkovich-Barton, Wilson--”

“Connery, Malkovich? Who the hell are they? New agents?”

Hayley laughs. 

“Barton is a pompous ass with split personalities. I’ve worked with him twice before being assigned here. The first time he told me he was agent Connery. Sean Connery. The second time he was John Malkovich.”

“The actors,” Steve mutters and shakes his head.

“The actors. Because he’s an ass.”

“I will grant you that one,” Steve says and smiles. “But they aren’t you. Some people you just bond with more than others.”

“Is that what we’re doing? Bonding?” she asks. He looks down and sighs. She’s instigating him and she shouldn’t be. She walks over till she’s just a couple of steps from him. 

“Why are you still up, Steve?”

“I wanted to apologize, again, for doing what I do best around you,” he replies without looking at her. She puts her hand on his arm. He’s in a t-shirt and jogging pants, no shoes, no socks, like he just rolled out of bed himself. 

“At 230 in the morning?”

“I don’t want you to be mad,” he admits and finally looks up. He’s exhausted. He’s so goddamn tired that Hayley is convinced that’s the driving force behind him being here. He doesn’t know any better. 

“Come here,” she says pulling on his arm. He closes the small gap between them and puts his arms around her. She holds him, rubbing his back, feeling the tension in his muscles. 

“You’re still stupidly tense,” she tells him. 

“It hurts,” he mutters. 

“You need to get some sleep.”

“I know. So do you.”

They stand there holding each other for a few minutes more. 

“You can spend the night if you want,” she offers, thinking that she’s had to bunk with agents in the past and this wouldn’t be any different. 

He lifts his head and looks at her in stunned silence. 

“Hayley…”

“It’s an offer. I’ve had to bunk with agents before, I’m sure you have, too.”

He thinks about this for a minute. A very brief minute.

“You don’t mind?” he asks. 

“No.”

“Okay,” he agrees. She takes his hand and they walk back to the bedroom. 

“I have something for your sore muscles, babe, if you want to try it,” she says as he sits on the edge of the bed. He’s fighting to stay awake, blinking slowly and trying to keep his eyes open. 

“I thought you didn’t give massages?” he teases. 

“Smartass,” she mutters. “I’ve used it on myself,” she says digging out a container of balm. 

“What’s this?” he asks as she hands it to him. “Tiger balm. For sore muscles,” he reads off the container. 

“Shirt off, hot shot.”

He grins and pulls his shirt off with a grunt. She feels an ache in her that isn’t loneliness. It’s a heat that pools in her belly and dips lower. A want, a desire, a  _ need _ …

She ignores her bodies carnal cries. This is just stupid.

“Are you going to fall asleep while I smear this on your back?” she asks. He chuckles.

“Good possibility of that.”

“Is that how you sleep?”

He looks at his jogging pants then back at her. 

“Normally when I’m alone in my own bed? No. Just boxers. How do you sleep?”

She motions to herself and what she’s wearing. He grins and she can see him blush a little. 

“You’re okay with that? With me in just my shorts?”

“Are you? I don’t care, Steve. I’ve bunked with a guy who wore fucking banana hammocks. Your boxers I can handle.”

Steve snorts and then starts to laugh. 

“Banana hammock,” he repeats and laughs more. 

“You’re over tired,” she says taking his pants and t-shirt and putting them on the highback chair in the corner of the room. 

“Maybe.”

“Maybe my ass. Lie down on your belly, silly boy.” 

He starts laughing again and crawls onto the bed and flops onto his stomach. 

“Get comfortable,” she tells him. He grunts and shuffles a pillow around till he has it to his liking. 

“Okay,” he mutters from his spot.

“It’s going to be cold,” she says as she scoops a little of the balm out and rubs it briskly between her hands.

“Don’t care.”

She laughs quietly and then straddles his butt. She plants her hands on his shoulders and he gasps.

“Cold!”

“I told you, babe. Just relax,” she says as she starts to rub the balm into his skin. He moans softly once she gets going. His muscles are like stone. She’s surprised he can move. 

She does what she thinks is best, not wanting to hurt him, and works her way down to his lower back. She gets off of him and he doesn’t move. She goes to the bathroom and washes her hands. She comes back and he’s still in the same position, sound asleep. She covers him up and crawls into bed next to him. 

=================================================================================================

Steve snaps awake, the nightmare still trying to suffocate him. He feels a cool hand on his shoulder and he jumps.

“It’s just me. You’re safe, babe,” Hayley murmurs. She curls up against him and puts her arm over his side. “You’re okay.”

“Hayley,” he whimpers. The nightmare is still trying to strangle him and he’s scared. She sits up and he rolls over to face her. She pulls him into her arms as she’s propped up against the pillows, and holds him. He buries his face in her chest and sobs quietly. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” she whispers as she strokes his hair. She holds him tight and after a while he starts to work his way out of the nightmare. This has to be a first--having someone here to comfort him. She rubs his neck, scratches lightly at his scalp, runs her fingers through his hair, and it all helps. Everything she’s doing helps. 

“Are you okay, babe?” she asks after a few minutes. 

“I am now,” he mumbles from her chest. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah. I can get it. I have to take a leak anyway.”

He feels her giggle and it makes him smile. 

“I’ll get you something while you take your leak. What do you want?”

“Scotch.”

“You’re such a dick,” she laughs slapping him lightly on the back. He starts to laugh a little.

“No Scotch?” he asks. 

“I should kick your ass,  _ Captain Rogers _ ,” she says, poking him in the ribs. He runs his fingers over her ribs and she shrieks and bucks underneath him. 

“I’ll keep that stored for later,” he promises. “Water is fine.” He stops himself before he calls her babydoll again. She hasn’t brought it up and he’s 100% certain that’s more girlfriend territory than not. And they’re just friends. 

“Get up, babe,” she says patting his back. He rolls off of her and scratches his thigh. She stretches her arms over her head and he can’t help but notice her nipples are hard and the way the tank stretches to accommodate her breasts. He drops his eyes quickly and stands up. She slinks off the bed and disappears into the hall. Steve’s thankful he’s not sporting a massive hardon right now, that’s the only benefit of the nightmare episode. 

He walks into the bathroom and stands in front of the can waiting for his body to decide to take the piss it so desperately said it needed not two minutes ago. He shakes his cock a couple of times to try and get things going. He finally gets started and sighs as he empties his bladder. He hears Hayley coming down the hall again and he smiles. He finishes up, shakes off the excess, flushes, washes his hands, and trots back to the bedroom. 

“How’s your back?” she asks, handing him a glass of water. He rolls his shoulders a few times. 

“Good. Better than it was,” he tells her. It is, too.

“It’s almost five. I know you’re an earlier riser, Steve. What do you want to do?”

What he wants to do is crawl back into bed with her and sleep a little longer. Buck’s not here…

“Sleep in a little?” 

“Are you asking me? I can’t tell you not to,” she says with a small laugh. 

“No, but you can tell me to go back to my own room.”

“You just had a nightmare. Do you really want to go back to your room? I won’t stop you if you do,” she tells him, adding the last part hastily. 

“No,” he answers honestly, “I don’t want to be alone.”

She climbs into the small bed and he follows. He lays on his side and pulls her closer making her laugh. 

“Ticklish.”

“Nope.”

“I call bullshit.”

“Toll free,” she laughs. 

“Brat,” he says as he nestles into her pillow. He’s suddenly exhausted again.

“Night, babe,” she whispers, resting her head against his chest.

“Night, babydoll,” he mutters as he drifts off. 

=================================================================================================

Hayley’s phone is ringing. She can hear it but she’s got no ambition to answer it. She’s in a dream, tangled up in bed with Steven Rogers holding her, his body radiating heat like a furnace. 

The phone stops ringing and then starts up again. 

“Answer that fucking thing will you, babydoll?” Steve mumbles. He lifts his arm off of her and Hayley reluctantly reaches for her phone.

“It’s Romanov,” she says before she answers. “Hello?”

“Where the hell is Steve?” Romanov demands. 

“It’s for you,” she says handing Steve the phone. He sighs and takes it from her, still laying on his side, eyes half open. 

“What?...I am....Why does it matter, Nat?...I’ll see you in about thirty minutes...I will bring her along...Stop. Now.”

The last part was an order, cold, clear, and concise. Romanov must be pushing buttons. 

Steve hands Hayley her phone and then drapes his arm back over her. 

“FRIDAY ratted us out,” he says and smiles. 

“Omnipotent AIs tend to be wayward like that.”

“Thank god there’s no pod bay doors involved,” he says with a slick grin. Hayley starts to laugh. He really is a sci fi buff.

“I can’t do that, David,” she says trying to imitate the voice from the movie. Steve laughs now. 

“What did she want and what did you volunteer me for now?” Hayley asks. Steve runs his fingers up and down the small of her back and Hayley has to admit it feels so very nice. 

“Training. Clint’s doing something and Sam is still on the injured list. She wants you down there to spot with us.”

“I’m cleared for melee.”

“Are you?” he asks dubiously. 

“Would you like to ask the good doctor?”

“I may just do that,” he teases as he pokes her in the ribs. Hayley yelps and tries to push him away. Steve laughs and shows his strength by not budging a goddamn inch. 

“How much trouble are we in?” she asks when he stops. 

“A lot. She’s going to want to know what the fuck is going on.”

“FRIDAY?” Hayley calls. 

“Yes, Agent Thirteen?”

“What did you tell Agent Romanov about Captain Roger’s whereabouts?” 

Steve’s eyes get huge.

“I informed agent Romanov that Captain Rogers was currently asleep in your quarters.”

“Did you say  _ where _ in Hayley’s quarters I was sleeping?” Steve asks. 

“No, Captain Rogers.”

“Tell her you crashed on the couch because I wasn’t feeling well,” Hayley says trying to come up with a cover story for him. 

“You don’t want me to tell her the truth?” he asks.

“I want you to save face and not get asked five million questions or have someone overhear you tell her that you and I bunked together last night.”

“That’s all it was, though, Hails. Like you said, we bunked together. I was tired, you were tired, we fell asleep. I had a bad dream, you helped me through it, we went back to sleep.”

“You make it sound so bland and blaise,” she laughs. He grins. 

“I thought that’s what we were after,” he says jokingly. 

“It is.”

“Let’s get going. I’ll meet you in what? Ten minutes?” he asks. 

“Sounds good.”

Neither of them move.

Steve pulls her closer again and rests his head against hers. 

“I like this,” he whispers. 

“I do, too.”

“Still friends, Hails?”

“Always.”

He grins, pulls her a little closer and then lets go so he can get up. Hayley rolls onto her back and yawns. 

“Anything planned for later?” he asks as he pulls his t-shirt back on.

“Weapons. That’s it as far as I know. Subject to change, though.”

“Come over after and I’ll take you out for burgers.”

“I’m buying.”

“Fine,” he gripes pulling his jogging pants on. “Stubborn brat.”

=================================================================================================

Steve and Hayley get all kinds of bemused looks from Natasha when they walk into the training room. The murmuring from the other agents is almost comical. Steve couldn’t give a shit less. He has no fucks to give as Tony sometimes says. Let them talk. So long as it’s not bothering Hails he doesn’t care. 

“Want to tell me what the hell is going on between you two?” Natasha asks after she orders Hayley to help with positioning two other agents and correcting their sparring postures. 

“Nothing. She’s a good friend,” Steve answers nonchalantly. 

“You were in her quarters sleeping--”

“I’ve bunked with you, Sam, Rhodey, and Buck,” Steve interjects. 

“On a mission,” Natasha hisses. “Not here in the compound!”

“Look, I had a bad dream, she was still up, I went to see her and we fell asleep. Satisfied? Why are you being so goddamn intrusive?” Steve demands.

“Because I’m trying to protect you and your reputation, Rogers.”

“Natasha,” Steve says and sighs, “when Bucky first arrived did you know that I was camped out in his quarters or he was camped out in mine?”

“No…”

“Because I had my phone on me. I forgot it last night. That’s why you had FRIDAY hunt me down. How is this different from what I did for Buck? She helped me.”

Natasha studies him earnestly. 

“I’m worried about you, Steve. As your friend. Getting involved with Agents--especially one who moves as much as she does--isn’t a good idea. I don’t want to see you get hurt. That’s my motive for doing this.”

He can hear her concern and he has no reason to doubt Natasha’s good intentions. 

“She’s just a very good friend, Natasha. Like you and Clint.”

That shuts her down immediately. 

“That’s it? Just friends? Like Clint and I?”

“That’s it. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“Stop! Watch,” Hayley barks at the agents. She takes a defensive fighting stance. “Arms up like this. You don’t have a damn shield and you have to block their attack somehow.”

“Listen to her,” Natasha yells, heading toward them on the mat. “You’ve seen how long Agent Thirteen can hold up against me.”

“Oh god, Nat, no,” Steve groans. She’s egging Hayley on, looking for another match. They break even each time and somebody always has to separate them. 

He sees Hayley straighten up and step back two paces from Natasha. It’s a show of respect in some ways, in others she’s letting Natasha know she accepts the challenge. 

“Watch and learn. Ready, Thirteen?” Natasha asks. Steve can hear the amusement in her voice. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

That’s not Hayley. That’s Agent Thirteen. Hard, cold, and short on words. 

Steve folds his arms over his chest and debates on if he should stop them or not. If he does it’s going to cause a ruckus with the rumors. If he doesn’t the girls will beat on each other till he says stop. He decides to let them go at it. Maybe the others will learn something.

“Pay attention to their stances,” Steve barks as the girls begin their sparring ballet. “Watch how they stand, how they move. Look at how Agent Thirteen never lowers her eyes. See how Agent Romanov counters that kick with a side arm block and then sweeps into a left hook…”

He paces around the girls watching them dance, pointing out their moves to the others. The girls don’t seem to notice he’s there, the sheer determination to knock the other on their ass is their only focus. He doesn’t know how much longer to let this go. He can see red welts forming on the girls’ exposed skin. If they ever did go to battle they’d end up killing each other. He shudders at the thought. 

“Enough!” he yells to Natasha and Hayley. They step back from each other, both panting and glaring. 

“Questions?” Steve asks the agents. Hands go up. “Get some water, you two,” he orders the girls. 

“Come on,” he hears Natasha say to Hayley, “we’re going to be here a while.”

 


End file.
